


Orange and Silver

by BlueKath, LeChatBleu (BlueKath)



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKath/pseuds/BlueKath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKath/pseuds/LeChatBleu
Summary: Skimble, coming back to the Junkyard from Midnight Mail, stumbles upon Munkustrap trapped and hurt after a trick from Rum Tum Tugger. The Railway Cat helps the protector and they grow closer as Munkustrap heals.
Relationships: Munkustrap/Skimbleshanks (Cats)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Walking Back to the Junkyard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Well, I don't have much to say about this story, only that I've found it on my computer and never published for some reason. I've reread it and made some changes and corrections, but other than that, I haven't changed much.  
> I really like both characters and decided to throw them together to see what came out of it. I really like the result and hope you will too.

Walking back to the Junkyard after a shift on the Railway was always taxing and a joy. I loved working at the Midnight Mail but walking up and down a train all night was incredibly tiring so going back home was definitely a relief, even if almost too much for my already sore paws and legs. I was dying for my den, especially my blankets, and wanted nothing more than arrive home and sleep for two weeks, so I hurried my pace, smiling as I finally entered the Junkyard when I spotted, near the fence, an unusual sight. Munkustrap, son of Old Deuteronomy, the newly appointed Jellicle Protector, fighting off a red yoghurt cup stuck on his head.

"Tugger get me off of this thing or I swear I'll rip off your mane fur by fur in the most painful way I can think of! _Tugger!_ Get this thing off me, you son of a pollicle!" I heard the silver tabby growl as I got closer and briefly looked around, not seeing the curious cat anywhere near them.

"Lad? Do ya’ need help with that?" I asked, trying to hold the laughter, seeing Munkustrap twitch his tail angrily and lower himself on the ground with a loud sigh. The sight was a hilarious one but he seemed stressed enough as it was, adjusting to all the responsibility he was having, for me to embarrass him by laughing.

"Tugger isn't here anymore, is he?" He asked with a tired voice and I walked towards the younger tom.

"No, there's no one here other than me. Stay still, lad." I asked, taking hold of the sides of the cup and angling it down before freeing Munkustrap's head with relative ease, though whatever yoghurt was left inside of it stayed on his silver fur.

"Thank you." The younger cat said quietly, not meeting my eyes, his shoulders and head slumped in defeat and weariness.

"Come here, lad. Ya’ look dreadful..." I said with a kind tone, inching closer to the younger tom and proceeding to lick the pink cream from his face and neck grooming his soft fur. Being so close to the silver cat, his scent strong and musky tinged with the almost too sweet one of the yoghurt, it crossed my mind that Munkustrap was a very strong and good looking tom and that if anyone happened to come across them they would get a very wrong impression of what they were doing. Surprisingly enough, I found myself getting a tingly sensation that I hadn’t felt in quite a while, and I allowed myself to wonder about the younger tom in that manner – working at the Railway I didn't really have time for much and only the Everlasting Cat knew how long it was since the last time I had a good sexy time with another cat - but almost as soon as these thoughts appeared they went away once I noticed how tense and exhausted he was. "What happened, Munk?" I asked softly stepping back slightly to take a look at him.

"Tugger called me at the end of my shift and told me a big pollicle was inside the Junkyard. He rushed me here and before I knew it he pushed me down that junk pile and my head was stuck inside that thing." He said with an angry tone. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to disappoint dad, but I'm so tired. I don't think I can handle this." He whispered in a broken voice, closing his eyes and lowering his head and ears.

"I think you're requiring too much of yourself, lad. Ya’ don't have to be responsible for every single thing that happens in this place. Ya’ might be the leader of them, but you're not the only protector in the tribe." I offered, all thoughts of going back to my den or of how attractive the other cat was long gone. I was not sure how to handle the strong tom in front of me looking so weak and defeated, but I knew very well I couldn't leave the silver tabby by himself.

"It's just that... After mom left everything was a mess and I ended up taking care of everyone, and things seemed to get better but then Macavity attacked us and... took off and dad put me in his place at the guard, but no one prepared me for it. I was never supposed to be the leader of the protectors and there's so much to do! Then Tugger just decides to go rebellious and starts to act like he lost his bloody mind and he's taking Misto down the same path and I..." He gave a desperate shout, pulling at the fur on the sides of his head and sitting on his haunches, his tail wiping angrily. My eyes were widened in surprise but I couldn’t help but think it was about time the silver tom had an appropriate reaction to everything that happened this last year.

Of course, I wasn't happy about all the pressure being put on the young tom, but ever since Grizabella left them, Tugger had a breakdown and started acting out and Macavity started to push everyone away and slack on his duties. But Munkustrap's only response was to take over her place and take care of his brothers - and later Misto when he joined in the tribe. Then Macavity turned on us and the silver tabby not only had to fight his own brother to protect both Tugger and Mistoffelees from him but also had every single one of his older sibling's responsibilities thrown at him on that very night. Not even then he had a reaction, he just accepted everything and went to work. So, to finally get a reaction, even if it was because of Tugger's inconsequent pranks - the Maine Coon would be getting an earful once I helped the cat in front of me - was a relief.

"I'm not sure I can handle this anymore..." He whimpered, burying his face on his forepaws and only then I took notice of the big gash on Munkustrap's side and a small piece of glass sticking out from his arm.

"Calm down, lad. We'll figure everything out, alright? Now let's get ya’ to Jenny, so we can get these wounds treated, alright?" I kneeled next to the silver one, petting his head gently.

"Wounds? But I have to..."

"The only thing ya’ have to do right now it's come with me, Munkustrap." I hissed and the younger nodded quietly. "Come on. Can ya’ walk?"

"I think twisted my ankle, but I'm sure I can manage." He got up, but before he could take a step I lifted him without much trouble and frowned displeased at how light the younger tabby was despite his height and size.

"You'll drive yourself into an early grave if you keep that up." I scolded and Munkustrap sighed, resigned, squirming uncomfortably. "Comfortable?" I joked a bit, trying to distract him, seeing the younger cat huff and squirm a bit, like an awkward kitten, before I started walking towards the dens with some hurry since I didn't know how serious were his injuries. At some point, Munkustrap rested his head on my shoulder and buried his face on my neck, startling me before I realized he had simply succumbed to sleep. I rushed my pace once my sister’s den came into view, entering it without ceremony. "Jen, are you here? I need ya’, lass!" I asked as I put Munkustrap carefully down in the room his sister used to treat her patients, getting a chance to examine closely his wounds for the first time.

"Skimble? How come you just...? Oh, Everlasting! What happened?" Jenny entered the room, rushing next to them.

"A prank from Tugger." That was all the answer she got, but it was enough for the Gumbie Cat to fetch some herbs, some water, a cloth, some bandages and get to work.

We worked slowly methodically, and I felt glad that I had some experience in helping the elder treat her patients. The wound on the protector's chest had been more of a bad scratch than anything else so we simply cleaned and wrapped it up quickly, but his ankle was very swollen, and the glass wasn't as small as I had thought, it was actually buried inside his arm. Thankfully it hadn't hit any veins or arteries but it was stuck on one of his muscles and it seemed to be grazing at one of his tendons, so we had to be very careful at removing it. Munkustrap had awaked on that part but didn't fight against our care, looking far too tired for any struggle.

"There, dear. You can go back to sleep now." Jenny brushed the silver tabby's fur kindly and he nodded, thanking me before closing his eyes, after the obvious effort he made at staying conscious at Jenny's request. "He'll be fine, Skimble. We'll just have to barricade him inside his den until he's healed, and he will be fully recovered in no time." The Gumbie Cat said with a hesitant smile, trying to lighten up the mood, probably nervous of the furious look on my face.

"Stay with him, will ya’ Jen? I'll be right back." I said in a serious tone, getting up and unbuttoning my now bloodied vest.

"Skimble, please. Don't... You won't do anything stupid, will you? I know Tugger went too far, but..."

"But what? It's well past time we stop petting his head and letting him off ease! This was the last drop! Just... Just stay with Munkustrap, alright?" With that I made my way to the part of the yard I knew the younger crowd used to stay and found the tom I was looking for with no trouble, throwing the bloodied vest at Tugger's face.

"What the _hell_ , Skimble?" Pulling the clothing from his head and growling angrily at me.

"I don't care who your father is, Rum Tum Tugger, you will not talk to me like that," I growled at him, before looking at the kits around them and asking them to give us some privacy, leaving only me, Tugger and Mistoffelees, who had been curled on top of the pipe and now was reaching out to grab the vest, his nose twitching towards it.

"This is Munk's blood. Where...?"

"Why don't ya’ ask yer friend?" I interrupted the magical kitten and he looked back at Tugger.

"What did you do, Tugger?" Mistoffelees demanded with a growl.

"I... I didn't mean to... It was supposed to be a joke!" The teen stuttered, trying to defend himself.

"I can guarantee he isn't laughing. What he is, is with a sprained ankle, a bad scratch on his back and a piece of glass inside his arm." I spat back, seeing the two toms widen their eyes, one in surprise and the other in guilt. "What I don't get is why you'd think scaring the living days of yer already overstressed brother then pushing him down a junk pile is funny? What, for the Everlasting Cat, has to be broken inside of yer head for ya’ to think that was funny?"

"You did what? Tugger! Why?" Misto's voice cracked as he inquired his friend. "Mr Skimble, is he okay?" He looked back to me, worry colouring his innocent eyes.

"He's fine now, lad. He's at Jenny's." I forced a smile to the tux, knowing that despite the fact that he was much closer to Tugger than to Munkustrap, Mistoffelees saw the Protector as an older brother and his respect only grew after the silver tabby protected him from Macavity.

"How could you do something like that, Tugger?" Misto, to my great surprise, yelled, his fur sticking out and even sparkling a bit. "Your brother did everything for you! He fought tooth and nail against Macavity, so he wouldn't..."

_"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"_ Tugger roared, baring his teeth, scaring his young friend and I pulled Misto behind him.

"Is this what this is about? Macavity?"

" _NO! DON'T_ say his name! He left! They left me!" Tugger hissed looking furious and my lips twisted in distaste.

"They? Who? Macavity? Or Grizabella?" I provoked and Tugger jumped towards him, claws and fangs bared, but I was older and an experienced warrior, so a well-placed punch was enough to put the younger tom on the ground. "Ya’ realize that Munkustrap is the only one who never left? In any moment?" I asked giving the tom on the ground a little time to think. "Ya’ realize that he's been through the exact same things ya’ have, don't ya’? Ya’ two are the same age and yet here ya’ are acting like an irresponsible kitten and he lets ya’. He is taking all the responsibility for himself so that ya’ have time to heal, to get over what happened and you're taking off your anger on the only person who has always been there for ya’. Can ya’ begin to understand how much is on his plate right now? He is suffering just like ya’ are!"

"He didn't seem to have any problem getting over everything and acting as nothing had ever happened! He did it with mom, then with Macavity. And he just acts so self-importantly, like he gets to tell me what to do just because he took his place in the guard!"

“Do ya’ have any idea what you’re even talking about? Yer brother is working himself to exhaustion trying not to let everyone down while taking care of ya’ and this is how ya’ thank him? He was so tired he could barely stay awake while Jenny and I took the glass off his arm. He was so tired he didn’t even realize he was hurt!” My voice escalated so much it started to draw too much attention for us, so I lowered my voice before I spoke again. "Ya’ better start to think about what ya’ are doing and where yer life is heading, Tugger, because the way I see it if ya’ keep up the way ya’ are you'll end losing Munkustrap as well." After that I turned my back on him, telling the young tux I would take him to see the Jellicle Protector.

"Skimble, what was that about?" Alonzo came after us. "Not that I don't think he didn't deserve it, cause lately he's been asking of it actually, but... You know, Munkustrap will be furious if I don't, at least..."

"He played a prank on Munk and hurt him really badly." Misto interrupted the young tom, making him widen his eyes.

"Is he alright?" There was a subtle tone on Alonzo's voice that I couldn't quite place, but I didn't waste a lot of time on it.

"Jenny and I took care of him. He's sleeping now."

"He is? Oh, that's good! That’s good! It's been days since the last time he went back to his den and no one could convince him to go rest." He said, pawing his ear awkwardly and Misto snorted at the action.

"He will have to rest for a while until his wounds heal. Can ya’ talk to the other protectors and sort things out?"

"I will. Don't worry, I'll have everything sorted out. I'll swing by Jenny's den later to see how he is." He said excitedly, before dashing through the junkyard.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will..." Misto said with clear disdain in his voice and I looked curiously at him, as we resumed our walking. "He has the hugest crush on Munkustrap, ever since Munk started to help him in the guard. It's so obvious it's embarrassing really. Munk would never go for someone as Alonzo." He rolled his eyes.

"Why not? Alonzo is a good tom." I found myself saying, despite the mixed feelings with the new information and the fact that I didn’t really know the patched tom.

"Yeah, he's alright, but he's needy and kind of clingy and Munkustrap doesn't need that. He already takes care of everyone here, he doesn't need the stress of having to take care of a mate too. He needs someone independent, you know. Someone to take care of him, like you did today." He ended with a cheery smile before he entered Jenny's den calling out for her, while I hesitated for a second. Was it just a coincidence that I noticed how attractive Munkustrap was today and Misto made that very specific comment, or am I missing something?


	2. Mr Skimble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, another chapter.  
> I really can't help but see Misto as a kitten, even if, in the story, he an almost full-grown tom. He just gives me that proper, polite boy vibe.
> 
> Well, hope you like it!

Walking back to the Junkyard after a shift on the Midnight Mail I found myself thinking about two weeks ago when I found the Jellicle Protector hurt because of a mindless prank from his brother. It had been yet another night, full of work, but this time I wasn’t looking forward to getting to my den so I could sleep, I was eager to see Munkustrap. The silver tabby was still recovering from his injuries and, despite his rather quick healing and improvement, Jenny and Jelly had ordered him another week or so away from his responsibilities to the tribe because his health had been compromised for the lack of proper eating and resting, and that had set the young tom into a frenzy.

Not even with the threat of actually tying him inside his den, the silver tabby relented. He went on and on about having duties and not wanting to disappoint the tribe or his father, insisting he was well enough to go back to work, fighting so hard that he opened the wound of his arm. It had taken a visit from Deuteronomy and a long talk with the older Jellicle for Munkustrap to – wildly reluctant, I must add – accept the recommendations and agree to use that time to rest and get healthy again.

Still, he was restless and had to stay under the careful watch of someone; normally me, Misto or – to my growing displeasure – Alonzo. The black and white protector, despite his friendly attitude, had been getting on my nerves ever since his very first visit to Munkustrap. The younger tom was an alright cat. He was cheery, strong, responsible, caring, - unfortunately, I’ll admit it – handsome, but like Misto had pointed out he tended to be needy, a bit too sweet or too cheery and flashy. It seemed to clash with Munkustrap’s calm and collected personality in every wrong way and more than once know I’ve seen the silver cat lose his patience or get extremely stressed by his friend’s ways or presence. But he was helping to keep an eye on the injured tom so I just smiled my displeasure away.

I sighed as I neared Munkustrap’s den, waving at the Jellicles who greeted me and stopped briefly for a quick word with Coricopat and Tantomile, before resuming my walk, bumping into a very upset Alonzo when I reached the sturdy wooded shack. He glared at me, apologizing quietly and walking away without another word. I frowned at the attitude but dismissed it as I entered the den.

“Mr Skimble!” Mistoffelees greeted with an exciting flick of his tail, balancing a couple of bowls on his hands.

“How’s everything around here, lad?” I asked, following through the den towards the silver tabby was.

“With the exception of Alonzo’s odd mood, which I always find rather amusing, hard. Munkustrap is being less reasonable than a pollicle.” He groaned with an exasperated look.

“What’s wrong now?” I sighed and he said out loud in a fake cheery voice.

“Munk, I’ve got your food…”

“Again? Mistoffelees, I need to be in good shape to be a protector! That won’t happen with you bringing me food every other hour!” The tux rolled his eyes at the grumpy answer.

“The last time he ate was before you left to work.” He gave me a pleading look. “Mr Skimble I know you’re tired, but he only seems to listen to you. Can you try and make him eat and then sleep a little? Taking care of him is harder than help Miss Jenny and Miss Jelly babysit the kittens!”

“Go and rest a bit, lad. I’ll make sure he eats and rest.” I chuckled at his grateful look, as he handed the food and the water and threw himself on the little mount of blankets he had brought to the silver tabby’s den. “Food,” I said simply, entering the room the grumpy tom was at and I quickly completed, as he opened his mouth. “You will eat, Munkustrap, even if I have to hold ya’ down and feed ya’ myself,” I told him and his face hardened, his tail hitting the floor rather loudly and repeatedly.

“I’m not hungry.” He said, glaring at me when I placed the bowl with food in front of him.

“Too bad for ya’. You’ll still eat.” He intensified his glaring and I sat down next to his bed. “Lad, I know you’re upset about not having much to do while you’re recovering, but I just came out of an incredible long shift at the railway. Short from a train wreck, everything that could go wrong today happened, so I’m not in the mood for a kitten-like fit from ya’. Ya’ have to eat and ya’ know it, and if I have to push the food down yer throat I will.” I said in a voice that didn’t leave space for argument and he looked down and started to eat after a moment.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled, pouting a bit and I nodded, accepting his apology. “What happened at the railway?” He asked softly and I smiled, telling him about my night at the Midnight Mail like I had been doing these past two weeks. He always listened to me eagerly, laughing at the weird situations I would tell him, and always asking questions about the train, and even making me promise I would take him with me one day. He was still laughing soundly after hearing about an incident with hot tea, a very stuck up woman and a rather clumsy man and I caught a familiar scent and looked towards the door the see a very uncomfortable tom.

“Tugger.” Munkustrap acknowledged after a beat and the Maine Coon gave a hesitant step towards the room, stopping near the blankets.

“How… How are you?” He asked nervously, twisting his paws.

“Better.” The silver tabby answered and Tugger nodded, looking a bit more relaxed. There was a moment of silence while the younger fought with his words.

“I-I’m sorry, Munk… I’m so sorry…” He finally said, his voice cracking and his eyes filled with unshed tears. The older brother nodded, offering a hand to the younger and Tugger threw himself at Munkustrap’s arms, burying his face on the tabby’s chest, sobbing apologies and I got up, picking the now empty bowls and leaving the room quietly, knowing they needed some privacy.

“Hey, is everything okay in there?” Misto asked with a curious look and I nodded saying they only needed to talk things out. “Oh, jolly good! I need to be in good terms with Tugger again, otherwise, there’s no one trustworthy to gossip with.” He smiled, looking pointedly at me.

“Are ya’ trying to bait me, lad?” I rose a brow and he smiled.

“I most certainly am, sir. Please. I need to share this with someone, but I need to be certain the word won’t get around.” He looked at me with pleading eyes and I chuckled, shaking my head.

“You’re worse than Jenny, Misto. But go ahead, whatever it is that you need out of yer chest immediately?”

“Oh! Goody! Alright, so you know how I said earlier about Alonzo being moody?”

“Yes, I bumped into him on my way, he didn’t look particularly happy.”

“Yes, so… it’s because he confessed but Munkustrap rejected his feelings!” He lowered his voice, looking over to the silver tom’s room, although he sounded far too excited.

“And how exactly would ya’ know that, Misto?” I asked with a lightly reprehensive tone, trying to hide my own curiosity – and happiness.

“I might, emphasis on might, have gotten really curious and sneaked a peak.” He smiled innocently and I hid a chuckle at the obvious mischievous nature of the tux. “Do you want to know what I saw?”

“I have a feeling you’ll tell me either way…”

“Okay, so. Alonzo was all grabby today, more than normal, and I think Munk was far too stressed to just play it out like he usually he does and he asked what the hell was wrong, that Alonzo just couldn’t keep quiet. Then he talked a bunch of uninteresting things and I was almost giving up on listening when he ended up just blurting out he was in love with Munk. There was this weird silence, they just stared at each other and when Munk was opening his mouth Alonzo just jumped in and kissed him. It was the most awkward kiss I’ve ever seen in my whole life and I’ve seen Plato and Tugger kissing each other in a game of truth or dare.” The tux went on and on and I found myself with a hollowed sensation on my stomach when I learned about the kiss. “Anyway, it was bizarre. And Munk just tapped him on his shoulder, like saying it was enough, that he could step away, and then told him he couldn’t return his affections and stuff, there’s a part I can’t tell you, and Alonzo asked for a chance and insisted but Munk lost his patience really quickly after that. I had to rush away otherwise I would’ve been caught!” He finished excited, before going on and on about how Alonzo must have had it coming and that he couldn’t take a hint and I couldn’t really find anything to say. Part of me angry and the other part was confused. Yes, I already knew about and accepted my undeniable attraction for Munkustrap, but I was surprised by the wave of affection – and, admittedly, jealousy – that came over me. I noticed Misto was still talking and a sudden thought crossed my head.

“Misto, do ya’ like Alonzo?” I asked and he froze for a solid ten seconds, looking like he was caught stealing cream before he answered in a high pitched voice.

“I-What? What kind of question is that? Why would you ask that?”

“Ya’ realize that ya’ asked me three questions and yet ya’ never denied it, don’t ya’?” He opened his mouth, looking awfully embarrassed, but nothing came out. “There’s nothing wrong with it, lad. There’s nothing to be ashamed of…”

“Yes, there is!” He cut me and looked down at his paws. “I don’t like him. I feel attracted to him. To his body.” He sighed, looking nervously at the door of Munkustrap’s room. “I like his muscles and that his good looking and that he has one of the most amazing pair of arms I’ve ever seen!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I feel like punching his perfect teeth every time he opens his mouth.” He groaned and I held back a chuckle. “My mind revolts itself whenever I have to hear him speak more than three sentences. He’s so egocentric and chauvinist and I’m sorry but sometimes downright stupid. But then he flexes his stupid muscles and it’s like my brain just deletes every bit of my disgust for him” He groaned, hiding his face on his hands.

“Well, lad… I think that ya’ need to solve that dilemma with yourself. Ya’ need to decide if it’s worth to have a crush on someone that only attracts ya’ physically or not.”

“What would you do, Mr Skimble?”

“Honestly, lad, I’d get it off my system.” He looked at me curiously and I sighed. “I’d sit down and talk to him until his conversation revolted me enough for me to be sure I would never ever feel anything other exasperation towards him or I’d go all the way and sleep with him and get over him.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Oh, believe me, unless he’s a genius in the sack, which according to yourself and most of the conversations I had with him, it’s highly unlikely, ya’ be over him before ya’ both are through. That’s really the best option if ya’ ask me, there’s less conversation and it’s over quicker. Just don’t do it if it’s yer first time, it’s not worth it.”

“Thank you, Mr Skimble. If you don’t mind, can we keep this just between the two of us? I don’t want people to know…” He asked with a shy face and I nodded, with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think!


	3. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude between Munkustrap and Skimble, after the protector is all healed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather short, but the following chapters grow in size.

I took a deep breath looking over my den, searching for something out of place but there was nothing. Everything was in perfect order, even more than usual, but I still felt hyped up. I had arrived at the break of day after long double shift on the Railway and yet, exactly like every day for the past month, I couldn`t fall asleep. Munkustrap was well and healthy again and that obviously meant he was back to his job as protector and leader of the junkyard. So, there were no more long conversations until the middle of the day, listening to his rich laughter and seeing his shining eyes, and that was driving me insane.

_Everlasting, I miss the silver tabby`s company so much._

Groaning I pawed my ear, moving towards the shelf my books were, intending to rearrange them by authors, while the water for my tea didn’t boil. I had managed to take a couple of books out of their previous place when a knock stopped me.

“Hey, Skimble.” Munkustrap said in a low voice when I opened the door, and my breath caught in my throat. I hadn’t seen much of him after his full recovery and, Bast, did he look good. “Can I come in?” He asked nervously after a while and my brain seemed to work again.

“I’m sorry. Of course, come in.” I made space for him to come in then shut the door behind me, fighting the need to close my eyes and savour his scent. “Can I offer ya’ some tea?”

“That would be great, thank you.” He nodded with a small smile and I motioned him to sit by a trunk I had turned into a table while I fetched our beverages.

“So, what I can I help ya’ with, lad?” I asked after we started drinking and he looked flustered.

“Oh, ah… Were you busy? I didn’t mean to impose…”

“You’re not, Munkustrap. I was about to organize my bookshelves, but that’s not something I can’t do later. I merely thought ya’ had a problem ya’ needed help with.” I lightly touched his paw, making him stare at it and I took my paw off, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

“Oh. No, there’s nothing wrong. Things have been rather calm lately, actually. No problems, especially after Tugger toned down on the attitude.” He smiled brightly, showing a bit of his fangs and I took a bit gulp of tea. “I just… To be honest, I just missed you. Your company! You know, we talked a lot when I was injured and… I was always eager to hear your stories and still am. And… I don’t know, I just felt a lot closer to you.” He said shyly, looking to his cup the whole time and I couldn’t help the smile that grew on my lips.

“I missed you too, lad.”


	4. The Best Case Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimble is, once again, walking back to the Junkyard from the Railway. He has another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! A rather short one, but here it is!  
> Hope you like it!

And once again, I found myself walking back to the junkyard after a long shift on the Railway, still tired but, this time, immensely happy. Ever since the morning Munkustrap had come into my den and told me he missed our conversations, we’ve been meeting every day, after our shifts, to share the news of the junkyard, tell stories, talk about anything and everything we could think about and lately – to my great surprise and immense happiness – to cuddle.

It startled me slightly when, in one morning, a week or so ago, a good while after we had finished our tea and moved to the fluffy pillow on the corner of the main room of my den, he leaned in, resting his head on my shoulder and played a bit with the fur on my chest. He carried on our conversation with a light tone, but his shoulders had seemed tense until I snaked an arm around his waist and rested a paw there, pulling him closer and leaning back on the pillow. I revelled on the feeling of his strong body against mine in such an innocent, and yet, intimate position.

I smiled to myself remembering how his soft fur felt on my fingers and how his sweet, musky scent made me feel giddy and lightheaded. Even now, my belly would coil in excitement and my heart would fasten thinking of his deep, rich voice so close to my ear. I wanted him. All of him. His toned muscled body, his caring touches, his dazzling smile, kind eyes. I wanted his lips on mine, his soft fur between my fingers, his gentle purring while we were curled up against each other, his long fingers brushing over my chest. I wanted his friendship and his love. I wanted to go to sleep and wake up by his side. I wanted everything he was willing to give me. I had been working on convincing myself to try, to take a chance and tell him. But my mind kept going back on his rejection to Alonzo. He might not be interested in me either.

I was so caught up in my thoughts and feelings, I only heard the pollicle’s low growl when he was already too close for me to avoid his attacking paw. I groaned as I landed on a junk pile, then on the hard ground. Before I could gather the strength to get up he was already on top of me, snapping his teeth so near my neck I panicked, kicking his neck when my hind paws and clawing his nose, making him stumble back as I raised to my feet, hissing at him.

Unfortunately for me, I was tired from work and there was a blinding pain radiating from the left side of my body that let me know that I had – in the best case scenario – at least a couple of cracked ribs and a twisted wrist, while the pollicle seemed to be in his best shape and craziness, full of energy and ready to attack. I knew I had no choice but to fight. One, the pollicle was big and it was very unlikely I could outrun him, and two, I couldn’t allow the pollicle to get near the tribe, so my only choice was to stay and fight.

And fight I did, the best way I could, scratching and biting him on every chance I could, but despite my best efforts, I was losing. It seemed that no matter how hard I attacked, he bounced back with no effort and, soon enough, I was panting in exertion. That was when I saw Alonzo appearing on top of a junk pile next to me and exhaled in relief. With his help, it would be easy to fight off the pollicle and chase him away from the junkyard. However, to my surprise, instead of coming down to help me, he muttered something and with a hard grin, turned around and left.

Before I could wonder what the bloody hell he was thinking or even feel his betrayal, I felt a sharp, unforgiving pain. Alonzo’s presence and betrayal made me drop my guard and soon enough I was thrown on the ground and the pollicle dug his teeth on my side, making me cry out in pain. I managed to scratch one of his eyes and he whimpered, cowering away from me. He circled me for a bit, looking for another chance to attack me and he would’ve found, my conscious slipping from my grasp, but a bring light hit the side of his head and he whimpered again, finally running away. I felt my body fall on the ground slowly, my sight darkening completely and the last thing I heard was Mistoffelees concerned voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!  
> Thank you for reading it!  
> Let me know what you think!


	5. I'm Better Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimble wakes up.

_“Are you sure, Jenny?”_

_“I’ll stay with him.”_

_“He has to get better!”_

_“How is he?”_

_“Is he alright?”_

_“Now, it’s up to him, dear.”_

_“Please, Skimble. You need to wake up.”_

_“Please, Skimble. Wake up.”_

_“Please, Skimble.”_

_“Please.”_

I felt like I was underwater. I could hear bits and parts of conversations; I could feel someone petting my head softly, a warm paw holding mine and a delicious scent around me. I wanted more of it. I wanted to bury my face and nuzzle on its source, but that was when I noticed my eyes were still closed and I didn’t seem to be able to them or get my body to respond my commands.

“Munk, you need to go out a little. It’s been almost three weeks and no one has seen you outside.” I could Tugger say softly somewhere on my right.

“I can’t. I have to be here when he wakes up. It was my fault he is hurt.” _No, it’s not._ My lips didn’t move.

“Stop it! Munk, how in Everlasting’s name could it be your fault?”

“If I had done my job properly that pollicle would’ve never entered the junkyard!” he hissed back and I began to feel agitate. _I wasn’t yer fault! Alonzo was there!_ But other than a low groan, my body was still unwilling to respond to my commands.

“Munk, you can’t do this to yourself.” Tugger seemed closer now. “It wasn’t your fault, Skimble will tell you this the moment he wakes up, believe me.” _Yes, lad. Listen to yer brother._

“He won’t. He will hate me.” _No…_

“He would never hate you, Munk. Don’t suffer in advance for something I’m sure will never happen, okay?” There was a moment of silence and I hoped Tugger had made Munkustrap see some sense. “Now, I’ll go fetch you something to eat, alright? I’ll be right back.” I started to feel my extremities again and managed to open my eyes to see Tugger leaving the room. I looked over to Munkustrap’s form and forced my paw to squeeze his own and he gasped, startled. I opened my mouth, trying to say something but my throat felt too dry.

“Here, some water.” He promptly grabbed a bow next to the blankets I was in and lifted my head, helping me to drink it. “I’m so sorry, Skimble. I’m so so sorry…” he said with tears in his eyes as soon as he settled the bowl back on the ground, kneeling by my side.

“Not yer fault, lad…” I managed to say after a few tries, feeling my body more and more responsive, unfortunately, that meant I could feel how sore and hurt my body was.

“But it was! I should’ve…”

“It was not yer fault!” I hissed, squeezing his paw and he looked startled before he lowered his head with tears falling from his beautiful eyes. “Munk…”

“I was so scared… I thought…” he sobbed. “You were so bloodied when Misto brought you here, you were so hurt, I…” Ignoring the pain I felt as I lifted my paw and brushed his tears away before touching his chin gently, so he would look at me.

“I’m better now, lad. I’ll be alright, luv’.” I promised and he nodded, diving in for what, at first, I thought it would be a hug, but he pressed his lips against mine in an almost desperate kiss. In a second or so, there was a sharp intake of breath and he started to pull away with apologetic eyes, but I pulled him back for a gentle kiss, before I nuzzled his neck, taking in more of his delightful scent.

“Bast, Skimble. I love you.” He hugged me tightly and I didn’t have the heart to tell him it made my ribs hurt, nor I cared enough.

“I love ya’ too, luv’.” I smiled to myself, pulling him up to the blankets and laying my head on his chest, slowly drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think!


	6. You Must Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misto and Skimble talk about Alonzo's role in the Pollicle attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rather short chapter. The next one is rather long, though. The longest in the whole story, since it's the final one.

“I’ll take care of him,” Munkustrap said promptly when Jenny said I would need rest to for, at least, a week before I could even consider going back to work. “I’m sure Alonzo and the…”

“NO!” Misto and I yelled and stared at each other for a moment before I continued. “Huh… I-I wouldn’t want to exhaust ya’, luv’.” That earned me a lifted brow from Jenny. I never called anyone by anything other than their names or _lad_. Coincidently enough, no one had caught us cuddling, because Munkustrap had gone to fetch me some more water for when I woke up again, so there had been no questions about our newfound familiarity. Yet. I had no doubt Jenny wouldn’t let me off the hook so easily.

“But you won’t! Besides, Skimble, you took such great care of me when I was hurt too, despite your work! It’s the least I could do,” He said with a soft voice and I pointedly ignored my sister’s heavy stare.

“I can help, Munk. Like I helped Skimble with you. Tugger will too.” Mistoffelees offered promptly and Jenny nodded, agreeing.

“Good. Now, I still need to fetch something for all of us to eat. No, Mistoffelees.” Jenny rose her paw as soon as the tux opened his lips. “I appreciate the offer, but I’ll be taking Munkustrap to help me. It’s been far too long since he’s left this den and he could use some fresh air. Come on, _luv’._ ” She said with a teasing smile, but thankfully only I noticed.

“Ya’ saw Alonzo, didn’t ya’?” I asked and the tux hesitated before kneeling next to me, talking in a small voice, twisting his tail on his paw.

“I think it’s pretty safe to say anything I felt for him became disdain and hate.” He lowered his eyes and I petted his head softly.

“Did ya’ tell anyone?”

“No. I so wanted to be wrong. I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t want to believe a Jellicle would be capable of such despicable action.” He shook his head, frowning in distress. “I saw him climbing down from a high junk pile with a satisfied look on his face just a few moments I found you. At first, I didn’t even connect things, I was so worried about you. But later I reviewed things. There’s no way he wouldn’t have heard. But I just didn’t know what to do.” He whispered distressed and I took his paw on mine.

“It’s alright, lad.”

“He hasn’t been happy lately. When he learned I saved you he was livid. He looked at me with such hate. I actually thought he was going to attack me.” He continued. “And he’s been even unhappier because Munk hasn’t left your side ever since. I’m not supposed to tell you this, but you need to know why Alonzo seems to hate you so much.” He leaned in and spoke even lower. “When Munk rejected him, he said… He told Alonzo one of the reasons he couldn’t be with him was because he was falling in love with you.”

“I assumed it had something to do with that.” I smiled softly, remembering the brief conversation Munkustrap and I had when I had woken up again.

“So you know?” He smiled excitedly and I nodded, chuckling. “And now he knows how you feel?”

“And ya’ do?” I asked and he rose his brow. “Yes, Misto. He knows.” He squealed and hugged me excited, apologizing when I groaned painfully.

“Oh, I thought I was going to go insane watching you two part ways with an awkward nod every morning! Well, Tugger owns me a dare…” He smirked before noticed my glare and then smiled, sheepishly. I knew I had spotted him and Tugger near my den a couple of times. “What are you going to do about Alonzo?” He asked after a moment, his face becoming serious again and I sighed.

“I don’t know.”

“You must tell Munk, Mr Skimble!” He said with a firm voice. “I didn’t tell because I wasn’t sure and I didn’t want to go around throwing accusations without proof. But Munk needs to know because he’s placing a huge thrust on Alonzo. A thrust he doesn’t deserve!” The tux said distressed and I nodded, taking his paw.

“I will. Just… I need to figure out how.” I hushed him, hearing Jenny and Munkustrap reentering the den. “Don’t mention anything to anyone yet,” I mumbled to him, before turning to the door, to see Munk walk in with an anxious look on his face. One that was replaced with a smile. “Did ya’ have fun in yer hunting, luv’?” I asked, pulling him for a kiss. “Misto knows, luv’,” I said at the alarmed look on his face. “He probably knew before we did.”

“I did.” The tux smirk, nodding eagerly, though his eyes still had a certain hesitation. “Now, let’s go eat, shall we? Then, we’ll have to move. Where will you be staying, Skimble?” He asked with a cheeky smile.

“In my den, of course,” Munk said, before hesitating for a second. “Won’t you?”

“Won’t it make ya’ uncomfortable?” I asked, petting his back and he shook his head, with a small smile. “I guess I will be staying with ya’ then,” I answered with a smile and he beamed, nuzzling my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think!


	7. The Second Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alonzo confronts Skimble and Misto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one!  
> This is a longer chapter to close off the story.  
> Technically, I have another chapter to this story, but I don't think I'll post that since it's pretty much PWP and I don't think it fits very well with the story so far.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

During my recovery time, Munkustrap and I grew even closer together. He took great care of me, spoiling me rotten, and I let him, always demanding hugs, cuddles, lots and lots of snogging. Only kisses though, since Jenny had made a point in telling us, - in the most embarrassing way she could, I might add – no extraneous activities of any kind.

I still hadn’t told him about Alonzo and Misto had been insisting that I did, because, according to him, Munk seemed to be trusting and giving more responsibilities to the patched tom and that was truly worrying. Still, I hadn’t had the chance to really talk to the tux since Munk made a point on always being there with me whenever he could and when he wasn’t Misto always seemed to be accompanied by Tugger.

“I heard Old Deuteronomy is coming to the yard to talk to you.” The tux said quietly after he helped me to the main room of Munk’s den, while both the silver tabby and Tugger were absent due to some problem with the younger kittens, and I frowned. “No one knows how that pollicle entered the yard. I heard Munk talking to the protectors who went check the fences. They are perfect. No holes or anything. So _someone_ ”, he pointedly looked at me “let it in.”

“I know I have to tell him, lad…” I sighed, adjusting myself on the soft pillow.

“Then what’s taking you so long?” He snapped with a nervous tone and an odd glint on his eyes. And only now, really paying attention to the tux, I realized what that glint meant. Fear.

“Misto, what’s wrong?” He shook his head, avoiding my eyes. “Mistoffelees.” I took hold of his paw and waited until he looked at me. “What’s wrong?” I demanded and he gulped, his eyes watery.

“He realized I know.” He whimpered, pawing his face.

“Did he do anything?”

“No.” The tux shook his head quickly. “No, he hasn’t done anything, but he keeps staring at me or brushing up against me. It’s probably nothing. I’m probably just paranoid…”

“Lad, don’t ever take yer instincts for granted. Trust them,” I said, squeezing his paw and he nodded, nervously. “How do ya’ feel when he does those things?”

“I don’t feel safe. It feels like a warning. A threat,” He whimpered and I carefully pulled him into my arms, nuzzling him.

“Why didn’t ya’ say something before?” I asked after a while and he whined, shaking his and burring his face further on my chest. “I’ll tell him today, alright lad? As soon as he comes back I’ll tell him. Do ya’ want to be here?”

“Do you want me to be?”

“Only if you’re comfortable. If you’re not, then I want ya’ to go straight to Tugger and stay with him, until this is over.” I petted his ear softly and we stayed like that until we heard the door opening. However, instead of Munkustrap’s gentle smile or Tugger’s curious eyes, Alonzo entered the den with angry an angry frown and twisted lips, and I pulled Mistoffelees behind me. I wasn’t one hundred per cent yet, but the tux was barely an adult and he was scared and he was under my protection and I would do my best to make sure he was safe.

“Get out.” I hissed, standing tall and staring angrily at the patched tom as he closed the door.

“I had hoped to be able to pay a visit earlier to finish the job since that stupid Pollicle was clearly unable to, but it seemed impossible to get you two alone before today. Oh well, it doesn’t matter. I’ll deal with now.” He growled, baring his teeth to me and I felt Misto claws digging on my sides and him pressing himself further against me, but I didn’t take my eyes off the patched tom, who was crouching in front of me.

“And then what, Alonzo?” I asked in a bored voice. “Ya’ get rid of us inside of Munkustrap’s den and what’s next? How do ya’ explain this to him and the tribe? You’ll tell him ya’ did this for him? Because ya’ wanted him and didn’t accept it any other way?” I asked with a cocky smirk, liking the way his eyes twitched furiously. I knew to anger him further was dangerous, but that meant he would be less controlled than usual and I needed all advantage I could get over him, with my body still halfway through healing.

“I’ll think of something, I’m sure.” He hissed with a greed tone, his fur sticking up in every direction and his tail thwacking loudly on the floor. He got ready to jump and I took hold of Mistoffelees paw, getting ready to push him away, straining my ears.

“Are ya’ sure? Because Munkustrap had been wondering where ya’ were the day I was attacked.” I bluffed and he hesitated. “Ya’ were supposed to be patrolling that area, were ya’ not? It’s very suspicious that ya’ simply weren’t there.” He narrowed his eyes and I stood a little taller, going through the few conversations I had with him and his general behaviour. “Especially because ya’ didn’t have such a responsibility before, did ya’? Munkustrap never seemed to quite trust you as much as he does now. How very convenient…” I forced a smirk to grow on my lips as he hissed louder and bared his teeth to me. _So I hit a nerve?_

“What are you doing?” Misto whispered fearfully and I squeezed his arm softly. I knew what I was doing and I needed him to trust me.

“Is it good, Alonzo? Being respected? Not being the second-best anymore? The second option?” I crouched slightly when I heard the noise I was waiting for and held tighter on the tux’s arm, knowing I’d only have a few seconds to get him out of the way. “Ya’ do realize you’re still the second-best, don’t you? Munkustrap will always be better than ya’. And Alonzo. You’re not even his second option, because he would never be with ya’.” He growled and pounced towards me. I pushed Misto out of the way and that meant I left myself open for his attack.

I felt his claws digging in my chest and heard Misto’s loud cry, but I was too preoccupied pushing Alonzo off and dodging from his attacks to really give much thought to it. The pain from previous injuries and from his attack made it hard for me to keep up with him and, in no time, despite my efforts he had me pin down on the floor and was clawing and punching me. I thought I was going to lose conscience and I prayed to the Everlasting Cat that Misto got out of the den before Alonzo could catch him. Fortunately, the moment the patched cat clawed my face was the moment the den’s door burst open and, a second later, he was being restrained by Tugger while the silver tabby tended me with a worried frown.

“Skimble? Look at me? Can you hear me?” Munk asked me frantically, touching my face kindly, avoiding the wounded places.

“I’m alright, luv’. I’m just fine.” I took his paws into mine, trying to soothe him, but at my words, his concerned face became a furious scowl.

“You are not alright! _What the bloody hell were you thinking, Alonzo?_ ” He turned around, claws and fangs bared towards the patched tom, but he only hissed as an answer angering Munk even further.

“Calm down.” I hugged him, burying my face in his neck, stopping him from going over to Alonzo – although I did want to see him getting his ass kicked.

“ _What is the meaning of this?_ ” he hissed, touching the paw I had around his waist, though still not taking his eyes off Alonzo.

“He came here to finish what the Pollicle he allowed to enter the yard couldn’t,” I said quietly, nuzzling his nape, keeping a stronghold around his waist though I felt my strength was slipping away.

“ _What?_ ” He tensed and Tugger strengthened his grip on Alonzo who kept an angry frown on his face.

“What’s happening here?” Old Deuteronomy said, entering the den slowly and my breath hitched for second and I started removing my paw from his waist, but Munk took a strong grip on my arm and kept it in place, still not taking his eyes off the patched tom and I breathed out in relief. Despite our increasing closeness we still hadn’t discussed letting everyone know about our relationship, and I was immensely glad he wasn’t trying to hide it, especially from his father.

“Alonzo,” Misto started, crawling over to me and curling up on my side, before continuing. “I assume, let the pollicle enter the junkyard around the time he knew Skimble would be returning from the railway because he wanted you, Munk. But I got there in time to help him. So he waited until Skimble and I were alone to finish the job,” he went on, watching the patched tom cautiously.

“Is this true?” the Jellicle Leader inquired with an incredulous expression, but Alonzo only stared at me with distaste written all over his face. “Alonzo?”

“Answer him!” Tugger strengthened his grip on the patched tom’s arm and grazed his nails on the black and white cat’s neck, but he kept on staring at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Skimbleshanks.” Deuteronomy turned to me, not batting an eyelash on the more than friendly proximity Munk and I seemed to have. “Is this true?”

“He knew I was being attacked by the pollicle and did nothing to help. And he entered here and attacked us, claiming he would have done it before had he had the opportunity.” I thumbed Munk’s waist when he started growling towards the restrained tom.

“Calm down, luv’.”

“I will not calm down!” He growled loudly, stepping away from me, his paws curling into fists. “He tried to kill you! Twice! And he almost succeeded!” He glared murderously at Alonzo, who smirked at his last sentence.

“This is punished by exile,” Tugger said in a serious voice, making Misto gasp, reminding us once again of how young he actually was. The tux was still a kitten when Macavity was banned and the Jellicles don’t really talk about it.

“Alonzo, do you have anything to say for yourself?” Deuteronomy turned to the patched tom, who only looked at the Jellicle Leader with bored eyes. “Take him outside,” the older Jellicle said to Tugger and moved outside with a heavy expression being followed by his younger son.

“And just where you think you’re going?” Munkustrap put a paw on my chest with a lifted brow.

“Outside?”

“You’re staying here. You’re still healing from the pollicle’s attack and there are new wounds.” He pushed me gently back until I sat on the pillow in the corner of the room. “The only place you’re going after I clean your injuries is to our room,” he said tensely and I rose a brown watching him moving around the den, gathering the things he needed to tend my wounds, amused. “They might need you, Misto,” Munk said quietly as he settled down next to me and the started cleaning my fur. The tux hesitated for a second, stealing a glance at me before he left quietly.

“Munk…” I called him, waiting for him to look up to me, but he kept his head down. “Munkustrap.” I took hold of his paws, stopping him. “Luv’, talk to me.” I put a paw on his cheek and lifted his face gently. “Don’t cry,” I asked with a broken heart to see so much sorrow reflect in his sweet eyes.

“He hurt you because I refused him, Skimble! And I wasn’t there to protect you then, just like I wasn’t here a when he attacked you.” He whimpered and I pulled him for a small kiss, thumbing his cheek gently.

“Munk, I’ll only say this once and I need ya’ to listen to me, alright?” He looked up to me with fearful eyes. “Nothing, absolutely nothing, that happened to me was yer fault. Alonzo did this and only he is to blame. Do ya’ understand? And I don’t want to hear ya’ speak like that ever again.” I kissed his forehead softly, petting his ears and he nodded, before going back on taking care of my injuries quietly. I waited for him to finish and put everything away to pull him down on the pillow beside me and rest my head on his shoulder.

“They’ll need me.” He said hesitantly, his body voice and body tense and I knew he was probably still blaming himself for what had happened.

“I’m sure they can spare ya’ for today, luv’.” I put a paw on his cheek, caressing his face kindly.

“Are you sure?” _You want me to stay?_ , was the unspoken question and I smiled at him, pecking his lips.

“I’m sure.” I settle my head on his shoulder again, nuzzling his neck and purring happily when he put his arms around me and buried his face between my ears, with an audible sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! We've finished the story!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Thank you very much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is!  
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> PS. Oh, I am terribly sorry about the attempt at an accent. I really am.


End file.
